Its me, Its you
by TeamAustin
Summary: Austin Moon can write Songs now, Will Ally feel useless? Will she quit Team Austin? Will they Fall in love with each other during these hard times? An Auslly, Trez Fan Fiction Hope you like it :)
1. Sudden Change

**First Fan Fic. Hope you like it :)**

Austin's P.O.V:

I can't believe myself, I wrote my FIRST song ever and It's AWESOME I ran outside The Practice room I saw Ally at the counter "ALLY...I WROTE MY FIRST SONG" I yelled in excitement She turned around and Smiled... a really huge one.

"Really Austin That's great I can't wait to hear it" She said and turned around to face a customer, He gave her the money She gave him the change and she stood there for minutes I was Bored I wanted her to listen to the song now We were both in awkward silence "Okay I wanna hear it now" She said turning around with a giggle.

"Great now Let's go to the Practice room" I said Grabbing her hand and running to the Practice room " I hope you like it Ally" I said as I sat on a Chair holding My acoustic Guitar and looking to her I Started Playing:

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

"Wow Austin" Ally said as she clapped her hands "When did you learn all this?" She said in a WOW Impression on her face.

"I learned from an Amazing songwriter" I said with a smile on my face.

"Awww" She said then she Hugged me I hugged back then Smiled at her "This is your new single of course" She said.

Next week:

Ally's P.O.V:

I was sitting with Trish in my Living room Watching T.V we were bored but suddenly the news Came on and Austin's picture was there "Austin Moon's new single Off the Charts, Better than Not A Love Song or any Billion Hit" Then I closed the T.V

"What's wrong Ally?" Trish asked with a worried but Funny face

"I Just...Nothing Trish just a bad headache" I said I was Lying, Austin can now write songs and His Hits are way above than mine I bet After a while He'll break our prantership Is this the End?

**Hey Guys :) Check out my new Story "A fANTastic New Life" Its A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Crossover If You like them then Read it and Don't forget to Follow and Review if you Like It :)**


	2. Realising

**Guys This after Real Life & Reel Life but Before the Finale before Ally got her Record Label**

Ally's P.O.V:

I was a bit scared and sad that Austin can break our Partnership So I made my Mind That I will start ignoring him and focus in my career yeah That's right I got over my Stage fright I can have My Own Team Ally But Team Austin is now my second Family It was a sunny day and at 8:00 am I went to Sonic boom to get ready for another day Everything went Normal and after 3 hours Austin and Dez came in

"Check It out Dez is gonna make a new Movie" Austin said

"Great" I said Sarcastically "But wait you just finished The Ally & Austin Movie" I said

"Austin and Ally" Austin corrected

"Whatever" I said "Are you ready to make another one?" I asked.

"Yeah well I got two Ideas" Dez said "The First one is fictional It's about A game Happens every year in 12 districts and only one will survive and two will fall in love during This Game and will have to kill themselves" Dez continued "I'll call it the Starving Games" Dez said while doing half a circle with his Hand

"Awesome I can be the Hero who is Peter and Ally can be Katy?" Austin asked

" Its Peeta and Katiness" Dez corrected with a dumb face.

"Guys This Movie is already made and It's called the Hunger games" Ally said and doing the same Motion Dez did with his Hands.

"Oh" Dez said in disappointment "Well the Second Idea s series" He said cheerfully again "It's about 5 Teen Girls One of them was missing and it turns out she was murdered then a stalker Named "B" Text them about their Secret Life" Dez said "I'll call it Ugly Huge Liars" Dez contiued

"That's cool Ally can be the Smart one which is Sensor? and Trish can Be Banana the It girl while Kira can be Em...something and Cassidy can be Ariel" Austin said he took a breath "And I'll be Bobby the Mysterious one" Austin said "What up" He said as he flipped his hair.

"Guys That's Pretty Little Liars...Be creative" I said then went back to work.

"Oh I guess no Movie then" Dez said as he got out from Sonic boom with his head looking to the ground.

"Guess Who got a job at Mini's" Trish said as she got in, I wanted to go to the Practice room shut the door and sit alone and I went to the practice room Shut the door and sat alone It wasn't because of Trish I just don't wanna see Austin's face now...But Austin opened the door and came in he sat beside me at the Piano Bench "What's wrong Ally?" He said...


	3. Spilling the Truth

"What's wrong Ally?" Austin said looking concerned, Ally Gave him a sad look then she looked down.

"Austin..." She said "I think I have no use in Team Austin right now" She said as she stood up "I got over my stage fright...and you can write your own songs" Ally continued.

"What? Ally There's no way I can make it without you" He said "Check the Card I gave you It's in your songbook" Austin said as he held her book

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK" Ally said as she took the Book away from Austin "I think I should be focusing on my own career Austin" Ally said.

"So you are the one who's breaking our Pratnership" Austin asked pointing at her with a puppy face

"I Don't know" Ally said she was walking around the room She didn't know what to do...She doesn't wanna stay in Austin's Shadow forever but she also doesn't want to leave her Friends and Austin she still has slight feelings fro him then she got a little tired and sat next to Austin again

"Ally...Calm down I never saw you like this" Austin said then he put his arm around her "Look...I know... I'm not asking you to give me all your time...but I need you" Austin said as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Thanks Austin" Ally said as she smiled She felt Butterflies now She knew that She isn't just a shadow she felt her heartbeat she can hear it "You can show yourself now Trish" then she showed "Hhh" She said then she walked away then she remembered the Store "Oh man the Store I gotta go Austin" She said she stood up and walked quickly to the Store when She got from the room Austin smiled he thinks he still likes Ally Dawson.

Ally's P.O.V:

I was working at the store after few minutes Austin went downstairs from the practice He smiled at me and was about to leave at the door when He saw Dallas going in the store then his Smile disappeared it tuned to a frown and he got in behind Dallas I can see him Hiding behind the Piano "Hey Ally" Dallas said "Ummm Hey" I said doing a small wave with my hand "I know you don't like me anymore maybe I made you mad but..." He was about to continue "I wanna apologize" He said, I let out a sigh of Relief and I looked at Austin he smiled at me "and Ally...maybe we can go out sometime because I still like you" He finally said I looked at Austin, Austin was mouthing "NO" and Dallas saw him "Is he your boyfriend or something" He asked then Austin walked up to us...


	4. Not Him

"No I'm not" Austin said nervously as he stood beside me behind the counter.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Dallas said as he smiled at me

"Umm Dallas I..." Ally was about to continue and say NO because she likes Austin but Dallas's cell phone rang "One sec" He said he talked for about 5 mins

"Ally I really gotta go" Dallas said as he walked away quickly from the Store "But I'll see you on Saturday" He said after he came back and stood at the door but after he finished he walked away again.

"Ally HOW COULD YOU DO THAT" Austin said looking at Ally.

"I was about to say no I swear" Ally said "and why do you care Austin?" the Brunette girl continued.

" Whaaaat?" Austin said with a high pitched tone"Ally I-I...I Still like you and I don't like you and Dallas Just the thought of it makes me..." Austin he was about to explode when Ally kissed his cheek. he turned red.

"Austin... I don't like Dallas I'm gonna call him and cancel the date with him" Ally said Then he Smiled "I know you would do that" He said nervously as he backed away and fell among with the drums "Now you're gonna fix this" Ally said with a smile "By the way can you write this week's song I'm sorry but I'm kinda busy about the work thing" I asked.

"It's Okay Ally I already got the Idea of the Song" He said as he ran out from the store Ally smiled to herself

Next day at the Live stream:

Austin wore a V- Neck T-shirt and Black Skinny Jeans his hair was a bit messy "Hey guys This song is called Here comes Forever and I wrote for Ally Dawson" He said then Ally smiled.

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl

Ally ran and hugged Austin then some people stood around them Awing including Trish and Dez

Meanwhile:

Dallas's P.O.V:

I slammed my computer I was sad of course I liked Ally and I don't want her with Austin I'm not gonna do anything bad to Austin but I must win Ally back


	5. The Call

Ally's P.O.V:

I opened my eyes slowly after 7 hours of deep sleep and saw Austin sitting on my bed "Wakey wakey" He said.

"Hey" I said then went back to sleep, then I opened my eyes wide "Austin What are you doing here?" I said with a smile.

"Nothing just...saying good morning" He said I raised an eyebrow "Ok Ally I planned a day It's more like a date but I wanted to ask you first" He continued his voice sounded a bit nervous I smiled at him and Hugged him "So I'll take that as a Yes?" He said.

"Yeah" I said while nodding in excitement.

"Trish and Dez will take care of the store while we're gone" He said

"Are you Sure about the Trish and Dez thing?" I asked He nodded.

"Don't worry" He said "and get ready I'll be waiting downstairs Ok?" He said then walked outside the room and closed the door behind me then when I was about to pick my clothes and go to take a shower My Phone rang and I saw the Caller ID it was Dallas Ugh "Hello?" I said

"Hey" He said.

"Heey Dallas" I said with a high pitched voice

"So I was wondering maybe we can hang out today instead of Saturday" He said

"I'm sorry Dallas But Imma gonna Hang out with Austin" Ally said

"Oh...So we're still on for Sunday" Dallas said with a desperate sad voice.

"I'm sorry but I feel that we're not perfect for each other... I'm sorry" I said but without any word He closed the line I bet He is heartbroken then I started tearing then Austin opened the door.

"Are you...Whats wrong?"


End file.
